There is an image processing apparatus which includes a first image processing unit that is provided at an upper portion of the apparatus and reads images of documents, and a second image processing unit that is provided at a lower portion of the apparatus and forms the images on recording media (see, for example, JP-A-2011-46497).
In a case of an image processing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2011-46497, as the first image processing unit provided at the upper portion of the apparatus, a flatbed type image scanner device is incorporated, and at the top of the image scanner device, a top cover is provided. This top cover is connected to the main body of the apparatus through a pair of hinge members such that the top cover can rotate between a position to cover a platen where documents to be read is mounted, and a position to expose the platen.
Also, at the rear surface (back) of the main body of the apparatus, at a position between the above-mentioned pair of hinge members, an opening is formed for manual paper feed, and for this opening, a lid member is provided to be openable and closable. This lid member prevents or suppresses foreign materials and dust from entering the opening when the opening is closed, and is used as a paper feeding tray when the opening is open such that it is possible to feed recording media to the second image processing unit through the opening, and form images on the recording media.